


Getting into the Spirit

by lasairfhiona, taibhrigh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair get a Christmas Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting into the Spirit

Blair looked at the empty corner of the loft and then back at the tree Jim had just purchased. "Man, I don't think that's gonna fit?"

"It's going to fit. You'll see," Jim declared as he manipulated the tree into the stand. He didn't want to let Blair know he had his own misgivings about whether or not he'd taken enough off the bottom of the tree.

The top of the tree scraped the ceiling and then as the tree dropped fully into the stand there was a whole two inches of clearance between the tree and the ceiling. "See, it fit," Jim said, not letting the relief show in his voice.

"Barely," Blair commented as he eyed the tree. "Can it Chief, just tell me if it is straight or not."

Blair titled his head to side while staring at the tree. "I think it's as straight as it's gonna get."

"Great," Jim said backing away from the tree. "We can let it rest for a few hours, have lunch and then hang the lights."

"Sounds like a plan," Blair agreed. "But no WonderBurger, man."

"None of your rabbit food either, Chief," Jim declared. If he couldn't have a burger then he didn't want to have to suffer through what Blair thought was 'good food'.

"How about that new Chinese place on Fifth?" Blair asked.

"Works," Jim said, grabbing his keys and jacket.

With one last look at the tree, Blair followed Jim out the door telling him everything he thought they should do to decorate the tree. 


End file.
